


Snapshots

by EightMist



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightMist/pseuds/EightMist
Summary: Hi. Forgive the errors. This is my first JenLisa fanfic, the first that I was able to finished from thousands of forgotten plot lol This was written before their recent comeback. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading and stay safe.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 24





	Snapshots

SNAPSHOTS

It started with a quick glance, like an afterthought, just to see who's looking, and then turned to a gaze that was unassuming -  
Until it was not; an innocent touch on the skin that eventually lingered, drawing circles in languid movement; a touch on bare shoulder trailing to collarbone on a swift move. A squeeze on a hand - palm pressed firmly enough to feel the heat on pale, long legs. A hug that was a little too close, lips just inches apart. Whispered words to a pierced ear, a smirking face, almost proud like knowing a secret no one knew.

And they had.  
And she would wear this secret as the camera flashed.

Interest and passion was what brought them. A black, rectangular shape with flashes and buttons to push. A camera, in other words. A passion and interest for the marvels of capturing a moment, lest our fragile minds forget. And what truly a marvelous thing it was, freezing moments on a piece of paper. A piece of history that can go with you anywhere, anytime, at our behest. 

And so she met her, the woman with lighter hair and straight bangs through the lens of her camera.The woman was looking away, her side profile facing her. She was an inch taller and leaner. One can say right away that the woman was a foreigner for her eyes were shaped differently - bigger, but not too much. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt,half tucked in front over a pair of black fitted jeans with a hole on each knees finishing the ensemble with pale blue shoes. A camera hung around her neck. The foreigner moved, hands on the camera, walking away to find a subject and right before this foreigner was out her sight, she took snapshots of her, studied the preview before a friend drag her by the arm.  
She didn't leave any impression to her at first and she met the foreigner again, face to face. They got together, the four of them, because one knew the other. They had met in happenstance and connection made it deeper.They both learned each other's name and she got to study her profile with much more details. There was silence between them at first, like what usually happen between strangers. She couldn’t remember who broke the ice first but she could remember how it slowly melted with the help of alcohol.  
She was the complete opposite of the foreigner in especially on the eyes and hair. Hers were a straight black with a pair of feline eyes. She was studying the foreigner, taking curious notes at the back of her head as she sipped her drink, languidly moving her head to the side never breaking gaze. As the night dragged on and each their friend was starting to show signs of being intoxicated as they sang a song, the foreigner uttered a joke that made her chuckle. She unconsciously thought that the foreigner had a childlike smile as she looked and watched at her who stopped her friend from taking another drink. They both agreed to call it a night, guiding the two inebriated women out the karaoke bar. They walked, each with a woman on their shoulder on a chilly moonless night, had made small talks by telling the other woman she was also taking photography class. It earned a surprise gasp from the foreigner who eventually cheered while she only smiled timidly in return, secretly thrilled at the prospect of gaining another friend.  
They said their goodnight as they're both going to separate roads - hers to the left, the foreigner to the right. She caught a glimpse of her face as she grunt to hold her friend properly. It unconsciously lingered on her mind.  
And their lives crossed in frequent passing, starting to intertwined, got to know more of each other, heard stories of mischief and life - a spoken biography inserted at different times. As the woman with flowing black hair and a pair of pouty cotton lips knew more of the foreigner, the part she's trying to kill, resurfaced. She knew it's bad and sinful.  
But she had never been a saint herself to begin with and she had always been prone to temptation. If some people had ironclad will, hers was covered with a flimsy paper just at the surface. The right person would just have to look, even in passing, for this other part of her to gaze back.  
And since then, she was always, always watching her, like what a cat do to its prey. She was indeed a feline in a way - patient and waiting, reading her prey's next move. It was always inside her, the need to corrupt. To have the other person with an innocent facade reveal their inner demon. It gave her so much pleasure to see them wearing a different face, different emotions at the mercy of her hands. Carnal thoughts. What pushed her to the edge? Would she bite her lip suppressing a scream? How would she look if she touch her like this, or kiss this piece of skin here? She could already feel it, see it, hear her if she closed her eyes - her light hair spread on the pillow, wide eyes shut, lips partly open, head moving from side to side, back arching, long slender fingers searching, wanting for something to hold on to until it find the bed sheet to squeeze while she kiss her relentless, until the woman underneath her beg for the sweet release.  
She had to control her breathing, shut her eyes for a minute to compose herself before she answer the foreigner who was calling her in the middle of the debauchery that was inside her mind.  
She let out a small, slow exhale as she took her appearance in, for the foreigner was, once again,a sight to behold - dazzling, pure, unassuming. She, on her defense, had tried to convince herself not to corrupt because the other part of her genuinely cared for the personality of the other woman. But the foreigner was her weakness. Every time she saw her smiling face, the more the urge to corrupt ignite within her it sometimes became painful and she liked it. The pain, the wanting, the anticipation and excitement.  
We tend to destroy beautiful people more than those who are not. It's a sickness.  
It's intoxicating.

As they started to get closer a little bit more, she started to tease her, lightly at first - touching her arm, placing her palm on her legs and then it went to playful kisses,cheeks at first, then it went to the side of the neck - a quick peck. A tiny bite on the ear after gesturing that she would whisper something. The foreigner was ticklish and would turn rigid, would push and hide her ear while laughing.A back hug, hands covering each of the foreigner's tiny waist and all other attempts to feel more skin. It was sort of a cat playing with the prey before it lunged for a kill.  
She would only need a time and a place.  
An opportunity.

The first piano keys were pressed, a prelude to a somber piece followed by percussions. The artists started to move as if they were given life. The room was dim save from the blue, yellow and red lights. The artists’ silhouette in the background. The two main instruments blend together, building an opening for the singer to tell the story and it came - hauntingly and achingly beautiful, as the two dancers interpret it through their dance.  
They were sitting together, watching it from afar. They were with five more people, all in their photography class who left them as soon as the show started. In their defense they offered but she refused and the other stayed to keep her company. She appeared bored at first, scrolling through her phone while sipping her drink. She started to take snapshots of the foreigner on her cell phone as the lights turned from yellow to red, side profile facing her while the foreigner continued to watch the show in front. In one, the foreigner turned to her right before she clicked the button; lips slightly parted, eyes - a complete black. In the next, she was making goofy and wacky expressions. The foreigner started to move standing up,bobbing her head slowly,making gestures with her hands urging the her to do the same with a grin on her face.  
'Cause I don't need to know,  
I just wanna make sure you're okay,  
I don't need to know,  
I just wanna make sure you're all safe

The foreigner’s face was flushed, the first sign of being drunk. She only reclined and made herself comfortable, a wicked gleam on her eyes,a small smile on her lips as the foreigner started to dance on her own, head thrown back, eyes close. Her slender neck was exposed. She eyed her slowly down from her shoes, up her long shapely legs, on to her waist and flat stomach until their eyes met. She wet her lips in the dark, not breaking away. The foreigner smirk, her face hot. She's getting really daring as she place herself in between the shorter woman's leg to whisper in her ear.

"Dance with me,"

The lights changed all the while, the music kept playing, the show went on. The reclined woman moved her head to the side exposing her neck to stare at the foreigner better, eyes dark. She studied her. The prey was playing back. She leaned in to whisper.

"You sure you can keep up?"

A camera flashed. 

The subject were hands, long bony fingers around a piece of cloth. Next were hair, disheveled over a pillow as if the glory days of combing were forgotten. Discarded clothes on the floor, a bite mark on the waist turning purple. Lips frozen in the middle of a sigh.

She was arching beneath her just like what she imagined. She had stripped the foreigner naked with only two more piece of clothing left, her hand busy probing, touching the inside of her legs.And it's still not enough. She wanted her to show more, exposed more of herself. She wanted to drain her until there's no more.  
And so she kissed, touched and tasted, every inch skin, every crevices, inflicted pain when it's too much by biting or pinching,inserting a finger to her warm,wet mouth. Her scream was music to her ear. She was rewarded immensely with her reactions it almost brought her to the edge.

But no, not yet. She's not, they're not, yet finished. 

"Jennie," the foreigner exclaimed. 

Lights danced across her small face, eyes pitchblack, begging. She smirked before reclaiming her lips, tasting her mouth. She tasted cherry and wine as she bit and suck the lower lip with ardour. She caught the foreigner's bony wrists to pin on either side.And then came the pulling of blonde hair, pushing of the hips for friction, a scratch on the back leaving tiny trails of red over white skin. A surprised cry, unsuppressed moan from sucking, a head was thrown back,lips parted, face painted with pure bliss as the black haired woman moved her hips.Sweat covered their flushed faces, hair sticking on their skin.  
And they danced with the sound of their voices until they hit crescendo,head going blank. She felt her body crashing like glass and it felt so good to let go. For a second there's no her and she, just the feeling of release, of surrendering all her being until there's no more. Until there's only scattered pieces of her on the floor. 

Unbidden, the words echoed at the back of her mind, of the song they had listen to awhile ago.

Will your tongue still remember the taste of my lips?

She placed her body slowly on top of the foreigner,catching her breath. They have listened to each other’s heartbeat and have stayed motionless for quite a while. She felt a hand cupping her cheek urging for her to look up and she obliged in half lidded eyes, as she moved to adjust her body. They had stared to each other's faces for quite a while.  
"I knew what you were doing," the foreigner started. She waited for her to continue.  
"I let you pull me in, letting you think you're playing me but I'm the one who's playing you." She moved her head away from the blonde, studied her face, wondering if she needed to reject her idea, deny the truth she's saying.  
"I was never the mouse and I know you're not,too," the blonde added.  
She chose not to deny it.  
“Am I supposed to give you a reward?” she replied sounding bored. She shifted away from the foreigner but she caught her hips, captured by her legs. She raised an eyebrow and the blonde only smirk.

“Finally, I’m meeting the “real” you.” The foreigner pulled her close, tucking the strands of hair away from her face. “I always knew you’re hiding, could have almost fooled me if it’s not from the fact that we’re the same.” 

She imagined a flash from a camera capturing two entwined naked bodies, heads close, eyes frozen to one another – one wore a surprised expression, trying to find the exact moment when she had been found.

“So, yes. You asked me if you’re supposed to give me a reward. Yes.” The blonde continued, slowly closing the gap between their heads. The other woman blinked as if waking from a dream.  
"I've been looking for you for so long. It's so good to finally rest," she whispered, before capturing her lips.

Cause I don't need to know,  
I just wanna make sure you're okay,  
I don't need to know,  
I just wanna make sure you're all safe

And for all the truths that she already knew about the world and about life, words that had already been uttered in promise, only to be broken time and time again, she could finally relate to something. To someone. She didn’t know that she was also looking for someone. All the ugliness that was on her mind that she couldn’t control, couldn’t tame was finally defeated. By her.  
Suddenly she felt home.

Yes, it was so good to finally rest.

"Lisa."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Forgive the errors. This is my first JenLisa fanfic, the first that I was able to finished from thousands of forgotten plot lol This was written before their recent comeback. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading and stay safe.


End file.
